Land of the Crystal Moon: Feathered Wings
by CrystillineYuy
Summary: Sequel to Land of the Crystal Moon! "There is but one way for time to flow correctly...Syaroan...No...Tsubasa...Your current existence...must end. It is the only way you will ever be able to see them again."
1. Tsubasa

Alright my fabulous readers! Here it is! The sequel to Land of the Crystal Moon! I had a tough time deciding on which of the three (Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles) would best fit because you can only choose two to crossover on the site. I chose Tsubasa and Naruto because the Tsubasa characters are used a lot and it is set in the Naruto Universe, so several Naruto characters will make appearances. There are hints of Sailor Moon, so it isn't as big a factor as the other two.

I hope you all enjoy this! :D

Oh yes, if you have not read or watched Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, I recommend you do! This happens after the events are over and done with so there will be a spoiler! **HERE IT COMES**!

I will be calling 'Syaoran' by his true name which is 'Tsubasa' so as not to confuse anyone. There will be times when he WILL be called Syaoran though!

Disclaimer: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, Naruto, and Sailor Moon, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Land of the Crystal Moon: Feathered Wings

Chapter 1: Tsubasa

When they arrived in the desert country, Tsubasa at first thought it was Clow Country because he recognized the adobe homes around them. It was hard to tell at night and thus when the sun rose the next day, his heart sank a bit when it was revealed they were not in Clow Country, rather in another desert place.

As they journeyed through town, Kurogane recognized the clothing of people milling about others. He said they wore the clothes of ninja.

"They aren't dressed the same…" Kurogane stated. "But it's obvious they're ninja." He looked around them. "There's a lot here…we're probably in some ninja village or something."

The market was just like Clow Country's own…with people hurrying about to and fro. It did seem there were several 'ninja' about, dressed in various styles of clothing. As Fai and Kurogane went to a fruit stand, Tsubasa simply stared around him, thoughts of Clow Country and the special person that waited for him there. He was so preoccupied with these thoughts that he neglected to notice someone bump into him.

"Oh! Forgive me I-"

It was a woman with long white hair and beautiful kind blue eyes. She bore an odd symbol on her forehead…It appeared to be a golden star burst which sometimes glittered in the heat of the desert sun.

"It's okay…I wasn't paying attention." He apologized quickly. It truly WAS his fault in the first place.

"Hey!" The fruit stand vendor shouted angrily. "Show some respect! That's Selene-sama! Lord Suna's wife!"

Tsubasa froze. Did he just accidentally bump into this country's ruler's wife!?

Kurogane crossed his arms. "Who's this Lord Suna guy?"

"Are you kidding!?" The fruit vendor was shocked to hear those words. "He's—"

"Now, now…calm yourself…No harm has been done." Selene-sama smiled and the fruit vendor relented.

It was that moment when Mokona decided to pop out of Tsubasa's cloak, rubbing his poor little head.

"Owie! Mokona's head got smashed!"

The poor thing's head must have been hit when Selene-sama bumped into Tsubasa. Sighing the boy smiled at the creature.

"That's my fault, Mokona—" He began until he heard a plop in front of him. The fruit that Selene-sama held was now on the desert ground, her eyes wide as they stared at Tsubasa while her whole body shook.

"You…That…" Her gaze whip towards Fai and Kurogane. Was she scared? They were unsure, even the fruit vendor was perplexed by her gaze…No…Fai knew that gaze…

A look of surprise…The woman was seriously surprised to see them. She also...

Recognized them.

Suddenly the woman was falling and would join the discarded fruit on the desert ground if Tsubasa hadn't of caught her in time. The fruit vendor screamed, causing the entire market to go quiet. The woman gripped Tsubasa's cloak, stared at him…Then spoke one word…

She spoke his name…But…not the name the travelers might have expected…

"Tsu…basa…"

"Hey…she knew the kid's…" Kurogane was never really shocked but this took the cake. In all the worlds they've been in, no one had actually called the kid by his true name.

Until now.

The woman's form was ripped from Tsubasa's arms by whirling streams of sand. Such sand formed into a male form which held Selene-sama so delicately the man probably thought she would break at any moment. This man had red hair and eyes that stared down Tsubasa with so much malice it caused even Kurogane to shake a bit. This guy was someone definitely not one to take lightly.

"Boy…" The man spoke with authority, pure and unadulterated authority. "Tell me right now…" Those eyes glared as the sand under their very feet shifted. "What did you do to my wife?"

Next Time: Welcome Wagon


	2. Welcome Wagon

Alright, you all probably know by now that I like to take things slow, which is way I'm trying to get the first four chapters up and running for you all! I bet you all are wondering: where is she going with this!? ::grins:: You'll just have to read to find out! Heh, heh…

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creatures. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 2: Welcome Wagon

The three travelers were suddenly whisked away into a large tower which held an office with an overbearing man sitting behind the desk. No, it wasn't the red haired male…That man, Lord Suna, in a light torrent of sand had taken his unconscious wife somewhere while Tsubasa, Fai and Kurogane had become surrounded by this country's ninja and brought here to this office within the large tower.

All of this had obviously become a serious misunderstanding, one that needed to be corrected immediately or things could get ugly. This was how the travelers perceived the situation by the tense air and glaring stares about them. The guy behind the desk stared at the three, a rather uncomfortable gaze settling on them. Everyone in the room, including the ninja that escorted the three there, were not happy.

"Mind telling me what the hell happened to my sister-in-law, strangers?" The guy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah…" So that was it… "This is certainly a misunderstanding at best…" Fai began. Among their small group, he had always been the voice of reason…When he wanted to be. "The lady fainted, though we do not know the reason why."

Of course the three knew why she fainted but no one was about to say anything. Even they were a bit confused and surprised the woman knew Tsubasa's name. Only a few knew it and those remaining few were his traveling companions and a lone princess in another dimension.

"Yeah…Uh huh…" The guy didn't believe them one bit. "I take it you're new here…My name's Kankurou…I am the Kazekage here." He got some confusing stares from the three and that in turn calmed him. "Geez…I'm the ninja leader…You really aren't from around here…"

The doors to the office opened, revealing the red haired male. The three travelers noticed a quick change in the air as the male entered. Ninja stood at full attention and Kankurou rose from his desk. This change did not go unnoticed by the travelers.

The red haired guy definitely was the ruler around here and everyone respected his power.

"Lord Suna." Kankurou addressed the male with his title of which the male raised an eyebrow. "Oh don't give me that, Gaara!" So the guy's name was Gaara… "How is she?"

"She is resting. Everything is fine." He told the Kazekage then turned his gaze towards the travelers. He was much calmer than their first meeting in the marketplace. "The fruit vendor stated she simply fainted. It appears there was no danger."

"I see…" Kankurou changed instantly. "Well…What do you expect huh?" A glare from Lord Suna. "Geez man, get over it will you!? I've been through this before! I told you to watch her like a hawk! Even those guardians of hers are troubled by the freedom you're giving her!"

Gaara crossed his arms.

"My wife will not be a prisoner in her own lands, Kankurou."

"Yeah, yeah…" Kankurou sigh sounded more like a frustrated groan. "Geez…Naruto's been rubbing off of you too much, little brother." He gave a light grin; Lord Suna simply shrugged.

There came a commotion outside of the room then dressed in a long blue flowing silk robe Selene-sama burst in. It looked like she had rushed from bed to get to the odd interrogation. Selene-sama carried a very frightened look, one Tsubasa had seen before. She expected the worst to happen when she entered here. Behind her a rather disgruntled woman with short hair and hard blue eyes was glaring at a very uncomfortable ninja that came with them.

"I am sorry! Selene-sama insisted on coming!" The ninja swiftly apologized both to the woman and the two powerful men in the room.

Lord Suna sent a stare towards the unknown woman and ninja. Grunting the woman pushed the frightened ninja out, leaving matters to everyone else.

Ignoring the shocked stares of the other ninja in the room, Selene-sama practically barreled into Kankurou's desk, her well-manicured nails nearly scraping at the wood.

"Please, Kankurou, you mustn't hurt them! They have done nothing wrong!"

The red headed Lord Suna was at her side in an instant. With great care he pulled her away from the desk and her nervous scrapping upon it.

"Calm yourself…No one is getting hurt."

Selene-sama wouldn't relent. She turned to her husband, completely stressed out. "But…the boy! He-"

"Is alright…See?" Her husband turned her gaze to the other side of the office where the travelers were there, looking on in amazement, wonder, and curiosity. "They will not be harmed over something like this…Calm down…You will worry me."

Selene-sama took a breath and smiled. "Oh thank goodness…" Seeing as that everyone was alright, the lady's shoulders relaxed. "For goodness sakes, you all are too protective over me."

"For good reason too, Gaara, get her outta here." Kankurou pointed to the door, determined to get the lady out of there where she was obviously misplaced. It was certainly not a meeting a noble lady should be at, especially when she was dressed as though she had just gotten up from bed.

"Wait, please…" Knowing everything was alright, Selene-sama's mood had changed. Her blue eyes didn't waver as they gazed upon the three travelers. She walked up to them, specifically to Tsubasa.

"I am sorry for the misunderstanding…" She sighed. "All of this must be confusing to you all. My apologies I…I was just…greatly surprised. This is all my fault."

"Don't start that again." Kankurou scolded. "Geez Sel…It's been a year…Gaara I thought you got her to stop that!"

"This is indeed my fault Kankurou!" Selene-sama was quite affirmative at the moment. "I…I just did not expect…" She shook her head. "This is unbelievable at best…Even Helios could not give me any answers, but…Do you remember the legends of my homeland?"

Kankurou sighed. "Which one are you thinking of? There's too many to freaking count." He got a glare from Gaara, Kankurou merely shrugged. "What? You know I'm right!"

"I am dead serious, Kankurou…" It looked like no one was expecting such words to come from the lady's mouth because the room had gone still. "I fainted because…" Her eyes held Tsubasa's own curious orbs. "They…are tied to one specific legend, I am sure of it."

At her words, Gaara frowned. "Selene…"

Her next words brought the three travelers to a stand-still.

"Fai D Flouright…Magician from Celea…Kurogane…a ninja under the rule of Tomoyo-hime in the land of Nihon…Little, sweet Mokona…and…" Selene-sama's eyes stared directly at the final member of their group.

"Tsubasa…The boy…without an existence..."

The travelers paused.

What. In. The. World!?

Kurogane instantly turned on his defense mode. "What the hell—"

"What Kuro-poo means to say…" Fai quickly butted in to prevent an all out assault. "Dear lady…how do you know us? In quite detail I might add."

Selene-sama paused.

"Because in my homelands…You are revered characters in a legend told to adults and children alike…Those legends…are called the Tsubasa Stories."

"I see…" Fai smiled. "That is why you fainted in the market place…You were shocked at seeing us…"

"I…do not know your faces, truly…but…I know your stories…" She looked at her husband, Lord Suna. "I do not understand it myself but…do you remember…the chronicles? The ones that came from my home land?" She looked at the travelers. "They…are the characters within those stories."

Kurogane frowned. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I think it means Lady Suna knows more about us than we might wish her to know…" Fai was good at fitting pieces together. "Am I correct, Lady Selene?"

"Wait a second here…" Kankurou huffed. "Selene…You mean that legend the White Ninja always spout about…" He pointed to the travelers. "It's real and they're the people behind it?"

"I…Believe so…"

Kankuoru frowned, leaned back in his chair he groaned.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Wait…" Tsubasa frowned. "I…I don't understand…."

Selene paused. The lady of the land got a bit close to his personal space.

"Princess Sakura was cursed to die at the age of sixteen, when such an event occurred, you wished time would stop and it did. Your consequence, or price, for allowing such to happen was to be imprisoned by Fei Wong Reed, the very man that had a wish himself…He created a clone of you which you inserted part of your soul into to prevent Fe Wond Reed's plan from ever happening. You eventually broke free from your prison and had to battle your clone…which, in reality, was in fact your father. Thus you created your own existence by refusing to allow your loved one, Princess Sakura, to die."

The room fell silent, even Fai had nothing to say and that was surprising to say the least. Tsubasa's brown orbs were wide; he took a step back from the Lady of Suna, complete shock washing over his face.

"How…why…what?" That was in GREAT DETAIL! Only Fai and Kurogane, who were there when all was revealed and explained, knew everything.

"Should I go more into your lives as well before you believe me, Kurogane-san and Fai-san? Though I do not believe you wish such information to be revealed at the moment…I do apologize…but your stories are common knowledge in Crystal."

"Crystal?"

"Alright enough!" Kankurou slammed his hands on his desk. Frowning he pointed at Selene. "Selene, go home NOW! You're in your freaking pjs for goodness sake!" He glanced at Gaara. "And you! Come on man! She's your freaking wife! If anyone saw my wife in her pjs I'd kill them!"

At his words, Selene promptly blushed.

"Oh my goodness!" She eeped then rushed behind her unmoving husband. Kankurou smacked his face, sighed.

"Gaara…" He spoke with alight chuckle in his voice. "Take her home will you? I thinks she's embarrassed herself enough."

There was a slight smirk on Lord Suna's face before he escorted his blushing bride out of the office. Kankurou shook his head.

"That guy…" He leaned back into his comfy chair. "Love really turned him into a crazy idiot." He grinned. "Does that to everybody, including my baby brother! The toughest ninja in these parts!"

Fai just smiled. "She reminds you of someone…Ne, Syaroan-kun?"

'Syaroan' simply smiled. "Yes…" His smiled turned into a frown. "But…How…?"

His unspoken question rang to Fai and Kurogane. How did anyone, besides those who had been involved, know of their adventures?

"I don't know myself. All of this is too weird even for me." The kazekage's words broke the silence in the air. "However, if it's one thing I know, the Crystal Lands is a pretty awesome place…They are a kind and gentle people…ruled over by a gentle ruler. The White Ninja that come from their land have a high code of honor, one that is instilled through the heroic legends taught to them since birth. Apparently, one of those legends is you, kid…You and your friends." Kankurou raised an eyebrow. "So…I think you need to be straight with me…"

"By what do you mean, sir?" Fai asked, not really knowing what to call Kankurou.

"You certainly aren't around from here, or any ninja village for that matter…So…"

"Mind telling me where the HELL you all come from…And what the hell are you doing here?"

The three paused.

Even they were unsure as to how to answer.

Next Time: The World of Ninja


	3. The Land of Ninja

Here it is ladies and gents! The next chapter! The stage is almost set!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original settings, characters, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter Three: The World of Ninja

The travelers walked out of the Kazekage tower into the sunlit day. The events from before still rolling in their minds.

An entire nation, or country, or whatever they were called in this place…knew their stories...Who else had been there but their band of friends and clones? It couldn't have been the clones because they had been long gone. Who else knew everything?

Lord Hokage had told them the only way to get answers was to journey to the Land of Crystal. There was apparently a quick way to get there but they would have to wait quite a long time to do go that way. The three opted to walk instead but not before at least exploring Suna.

"Whew…the people here sure have some protective rulers, ne?" Fai chuckled. "I swear that ninja ruler guy would sooner kill us then ask any questions." He looked at Tsubasa. "This place must be a bit painful for you, huh? Syaroan-kun…"

"A bit but…Not really…" The boy with two names smiled. "It brings back good memories though…"

"So you're from that story huh?"

The woman that came into the office with Selene-sama was leaning against a nearby building. They hadn't noticed until now, but a jewel encrusted blade was at her hip. Her clothing didn't scream ninja nor did her white shirt and slender sand colored pants spoke of nobility however she carried the mixture aura of a noble person and a warrior. She had the feel of someone who expected others to follow her without question.

"You are from before…" Tsubasa stated. "My name is—"

She raised a hand. "I already know who you are kid…I'm Haruka…Haruka Tenno…"

Kurogane frowned. "You're from that Crystal place. Everybody's been talking about…"

Haruka paused.

"In a…weird way yes…though I really haven't read those…Tsubasa Stories…I just know you because Selene told me."

"Well, pleasure to meet you Tenno-san…" Fai grinned. "Please don't tell me you're here to hurt us…"

A shake of blonde hair. "No…I'm waiting for someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"She is waiting for me."

Selene-sama was there with another woman with wavy sea green hair behind her both dressed in the desert clothes of Suna.

"Please forgive my sudden intrusion upon your meeting with Kankurou…He can be…quite overzealous sometimes when it comes to my safety. My husband as well, when the need arises. I was worried they might hurt you over a simple misunderstanding."

Haruka snorted then muttered, "He should've drawn and quartered them…" which rewarded her with a nice smack over the head by the other woman, a woman with wavy hair.

"Honestly…" The woman shook her head. "I swear you all are impossible!"

"It's alright…" Tsubasa reasoned, not wanting to get in the middle of whatever this was.

"Please, as an apology, let me show you around Suna…You might also want to get some local clothing."

"You are most kind Lady Selene." Tsubasa frowned. "However, aren't you supposed to be resting?"

Selene-sama just smiled. "As the lady of this land, it is only proper I welcome guests. Especially ones such as yourselves."

She told them how the world was ruled by six figures, known as Kages, who governed the six ninja villages. Suna, the one they were currently in, was ruled by Gaara, the current Lord Suna and of course they knew Kakurou, the Kazekage who was the leader of the ninjas in Suna. This world was a place Kurogane would be more knowledgeable about to say the least. Hopefully the ninja here carried about themselves like those did in Kurogane's home world.

"The gates of my homeland were opened one year ago and since then we have had nothing but peace." She nodded over to the white cloaked people. "Those are White Ninja from my homeland…They are governed by the Crystal Kage."

"Are you sure you should be telling them all this?" Haruka was still not trusting the newcomers.

"Well if they didn't know anything then how are they supposed to address people correctly, Haruka?" Michiru, the wavy haired woman, smiled. "Will you just breathe?"

Haruka crossed her arms, frowned. "Strange men suddenly appear with no basic knowledge of the world…That doesn't sit well with me. And it doesn't suit well for Selene to even be near them in the first place."

"True…In most of these cases they were…unpleasant fellows ne, Haruka?" Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Those days are done, Haruka…remember?"

"I take it you've had some…trouble with strangers before…Michiru-san." Fai asked.

"Oh, nothing too worrisome…" Michiru smiled. "Haruka is probably just mad because she hasn't had a decent sparring partner in over six months."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "You're a ninja?" No way this woman was a ninja! Sure the short sword at her hip was interesting but it was too ornate to be a weapon. It had to be some status symbol or something. Still though the woman known as Haruka DID carry some sense of warrior-hood about her. Like a warrior, she was very vigilant of her surroundings

"Retired…" Haruka stated then her gaze went to Selene. "I've…a different calling sort to speak."

"Yatta! Why don't you show him the sparring area, Haruka-chan?" Michiru gleamed. "You seem like a fighter to me, Kurogane-san…"

Haruka raised an eyebrow. "What do you have scheming in that brain of yours, Michiru?"

"Nothing! Unless you WANT to help shop for clothes…" Michiru's smile was sparkling.

Haruka huffed. "Come on, Kuro-whatever…"

Fai grinned. "Hey! I like that! Kuro-whatever!"

Kurogane glared at Haruka. "Why the hell would I go with you?"

She frowned. "Trust me…You don't want to go clothes shopping with Michiru…" She nodded over at Fai. "You think he's annoying? Well she's worse when she's in shopper mode. I don't think you can handle two wackos at the same time."

Kurogane paused. "Fine…And it's Kurogane, got it?"

"Fine…It's this way." She went the opposite direction, Kurogane following her.

"Kuro-poo wait for me!" Fai went after them, grinning while leaving poor Tsubasa at the mercy of Michiru. She grabbed the young boy's arm and dragged him into an indoor shop, Selene smiling as she watched on. Mokona settled contently in her hands, the creature already taking a liking to her.

"Is Mokona popular too, Selene-chan?" The little creature wondered.

"Of course!" She giggled. "Who wouldn't love you, Mokona?" She petted the creature. "You really are as cute as you are portrayed." She frowned. "Were you sad…When Yuuko died?"

"A little…" Mokona's ears drooped a bit. "Wait! You know Yuuko too? Wow! You really know everything!"

"Selene-dono." Their conversation was interrupted by two white ninja, who had heard everything since the group split up. The one that spoke looked perplexed while the one next to him couldn't avert his gaze from Mokona.

"Did that ninja dressed all in black…were my ears deceived or did he call himself Kurogane?"

"Yes…" Selene nodded. "I am as shocked as you are…" She smiled and her next words had to two ninja reeling. "It really is him…isn't it Mokona?"

"Yep!" Mokona jumped up into the air and landed right back into Selene's hands. "Kurogane is Kurogane and Mokona is Mokona! Fai is Fai and Syaroan is…Oops! Mokona forgot! He's Tsubasa!"

The two White Ninja stared at one another, their eyes wide at the little creature.

"Yes…" Selene knew what was in their minds.

"The boy without an existence…is real…He is in the clothing shop with Michiru."

The White Ninja froze. They quickly bowed then disappeared, making Mokona frown.

"Did Mokona do something bad?"

Smiling, Selene petted the small creature once more. "No dear..." She giggled. "Though I believe we have let the cat out of the bag… Sort to speak…"

"Mokona doesn't understand Selene-chan!"

"You will…in a few moments…"

Next Time: The Journey Begins


	4. The Journey Begins

Alright ladies and gents! After this chapter the stage is set!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, and Sailor Moon, their characters settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

Michiru was a whirlwind whilst in the shop; Tsubasa had wondered if he should have left with Fai and Kurogane to save himself from the madness that was shopping. The wavy haired woman went everywhere, throwing clothing at him and pushing him into a dressing room. When he came out in something she didn't like she would toss him something else.

"Finally!" Michiru smiled as Tsubasa came out in what she deemed the perfect outfit for him. The brown pants and buckled t-shirt made him look dashing. He would definitely fit in with Suna.

Still not over the whirlwind that was Michiru, he couldn't stop his doe-eyed expression from appearing. "Um…Michiru-san…I…"

"Nope! You look wonderful!" Michiru wasn't having any complaints about it. She tossed him some bags. "I've got clothes for the other two, though I'd like to see them in the outfits but oh well…" She smiled. "Now we must deliver these fabulous outfits to your companions! I even got something cute for little Mokona!" She pushed the poor kid out the door. "Now be a dear and carry those out for me, hm?"

"Uh…hai…" Tsubasa walked out of the shop first then stopped in his tracks. At least ten White Ninja were gathered in a half circle, each of them staring him down…Frowning Tsubasa remembered what Selene told him. To these people, he was considered a hero at best; though he really didn't feel like one.

"Boy…" One walked up to him. "Are you the one called Tsubasa?"

"…Yes…" He stated with uncertainty. According to Selene-sama, these people knew him…In every last detail. How would they react to him? He was unsure.

The White Ninja who spoke stared him down with his black eyes.

"The boy with amber eyes that are as hard as stone and yet as gentle as water…" He spoke. "The one…whom made the ultimate sacrifice…" Then he shocked the brown haired boy by removing his robe. The ninja underneath was revealed to be a man in his late 40s with midnight black hair that matched his dark eyes. Ceremoniously, the man handed Tsubasa his robe.

"I honor your sacrifice, boy without an existence."

This was how Fai, Kurogane and Haruka found him…Though when they arrived, at least seven white ninja cloaks were at his feet, gathering dust from the sand.

"Oi! Kid!" Kurogane, Fai and Haruka returned to the scene. "What the hell's going on?"

"They are showing him respect." Selene replied, coming towards them with Mokona in her hands. "Did I not tell you before? You are celebrities in my lands."

"I see…" Fai chuckled. "Well Kuro-sama…Looks like we're just the sidekicks ne?"

"Mokona's the mascot!" Mokona jumped onto Fai's shoulder, Kurogane just scowled.

"What is going on here?" All motion stopped when sand formed into the red haired lord of the land, Lord Gaara. He first eyed his wayward wife, who was simply smiling under his gaze. He sighed a long sigh.

"Selene…"

"You worry too much, both you and Kankurou." She approached him. "I am fine, see?"

Frowning he took her hand, refusing to let go; as he approached the stupefied Tsubasa, like a parting sea of respectful gazes, the White Ninja allowed him and his wife through bowing their heads as the two passed them. The White Ninja certainly respected the nobility of this land as much as they respected Tsubasa. Even Michiru and Haruka were standing a bit taller than before, a big difference that did not go unnoticed by Fai or Kurogane.

"If you really are from that Crystal Legend," Lord Suna raised an eyebrow, "you should be weary, especially here. I suggest you and your…company venture to the Land of Crystal for the questions you wish answered as soon as possible."

Knowing there was a hidden meaning behind his words, Tsubasa merely nodded. He knew very well Lord Suna wanted him and his traveling companions gone…immediately and he couldn't blame the lord at all. Strangers appearing out of nowhere tended to make local regents nervous at best. It's not like Tsubasa wanted any attention in the first place but here there would be no escaping it. If the White Ninja treated him this way, what would happen when they reached this land called Crystal?

"Well we would love to go but your Kazekage stated the quick way wasn't possible at the moment." Fai knew when to diffuse a situation. "And we don't know the way to these amazing lands everyone talks about."

"You should travel to Konoha." Selene spoke up. "My uncle is the ninja leader there…He is called the Hokage. They would certainly help you reach my homelands."

"Well, looks like we're off then!" Fai chuckled. "We will still need a guide, Lady Suna."

"I will see that you are given a guide." Lord Suna stated. "Be ready by tomorrow morning. Until then, please lay low."

The very next day, dressed in the clothes Michiru provided them yesterday, the travelers stood at the tall gates of Suna, waiting for their escort to arrive. They weren't alone though; White Ninja had come by to see them off, many of them without their robes to cover their forms.

"This is annoying." Kurogane did not like all the attention. It was unnerving at best.

"Now, Kuro-poo, they're just awed by your presence." Fai chuckled lightly. "After all how many times can one say they have met their literary heroes in person?" He gazed at Tsubasa who had been silent. "Are you alright?"

"I spoke to Kimihiro yesterday." Tsubasa kept his eyes on the White Ninja standing some ways from them. "Even he was surprised there was a country here that knew everything…"

His words had both Fai and Kurogane confused. Ever since Kimihiro Watanuki took the role of Dimensional Witch (or was it warlock in this case? Who really knew?), the 'other other Syaroan' had become all seeing like the previous Yuuko had been. If he had no information about this world, that was quite troubling.

"Really? That is odd." Fai's smile turned upside down. "You think they know about him as well?"

"Most likely." Tsubasa frowned. "A dreamer wouldn't know every detail…"

"You are right about that…which makes one wonder…" This time Fai also had his eyes upon the White Ninja. "Who told them about us…And why?"

The sea of white parted, revealing Lord and Lady Suna approaching the travelers. They were most likely coming to see them off as well but something was off…

Why were they wearing traveling clothes?

"Are you crazy!?" Haruka's shout silenced the air. She rushed to Selene, her eyes wide with a bit of anger and shock mixed in. "Selene…you shouldn't do this!"

"Calm yourself." Selene wasn't budging. "Besides, Gaara is going as well."

Haruka turned her glaring eyes at the Suna Lord who just sighed.

"No matter what I say or do, she will not relent. The only condition was that I go with her."

Haruka was incredulous in her stare. "But by the time you reach there—"

"Conditions will be set to allow a teleportation, we have already asked this question so please do not worry, Guardian Uranus." Selene smiled. "Besides, I've not see my two Uncles in a long time. It would be good to see them again."

Haruka's glare softened as a sigh fell out of her mouth. "You were always so persistent…" She frowned. "I'm-"

"No…I want you to stay here, please…" Selene touched the woman's arm. "Please, Haruka…Have faith."

Haruka paused then pulled away. She eyed Gaara, her stare long and hard.

"I don't need to tell you what will happen if she so much as gets a scratch." She warned, making even Kurogane raise an eyebrow. She was threatening her lady's husband? That was odd to say the least.

"Need I remind you who you are speaking to?" Gaara met her gaze with a harder one. "I do not agree with this decision but unlike you and everyone else here, I'll not restrict my wife."

"She shouldn't be doing this!" Haruka shouted.

"I know."

"Oi…What the hell is going on?" Kurogane's patience was wearing then. Fai seemed to know what was going on.

"Seems our guides will be the nobility of Suna." Fai deduced. "Am I correct, Lady Suna?"

She giggled a bit. "Yes…You are as the stories say, Fai-san…I needed to speak to my uncle, Lord Hokage, anyway…and my other uncle, Sasuke…I do hope he is there, I wish to speak with him as well and I've a letter to give him from his daughter. Now…shall we be off then?"

Kurogane frowned, Mokona jumped up and down happily, Fai smiled, while Tsubasa just looked on.

This was going to be an interesting journey…

Next Time: Little Problems


	5. Little Problems

This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be but it gives you a good idea as to where I might be going with this story ::grins::.

Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubsa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 5: Little Problems

Tsubasa and his group were used to traveling large distances, after all they travel to different dimensions constantly. Lord Suna was well equipped to handle the harsh reality of the road as well but like Princess Sakura, Lady Suna was not. They had to stop every so often to allow the lady to rest, as Lord Suna asked them to. What was odd to them was the fact that Lord Suna was unlike any noble they had ever seen. Normally the nobles, besides princess Sakura of course, were a bit high headed, yet Lord Suna was not. There were times when he would use his sand to carry Selene though the lady was quite agitated about it sometimes. It was interesting seeing this world's nobles and interacting with them.

When they stopped to rest at a stream for water and food, the travelers instantly noticed their guides were missing. Tsubasa took it upon himself to locate them, in case anything had happened.

He located their guides near a different part of the stream, Lady Selene looking gravely ill as she leaned over the cold waters of the stream, her husband looking on.

"You are pushing yourself…" He told her.

"I know…But I just feel I had to go." Selene sighed. "Gaara…I…"

"Stop…" Lord Suna sat next to her. She smiled.

"Alright…" She looked towards the trees where Tsubasa was hiding. "You can come out now."

Tsubasa quickly poked his head out, bowing profusely.

"I…I'm sorry!" He said over and over again. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright…" Selene turned to her husband who had become silent as Tsubasa approached. "You know, I once took this road before…" She looked on the other side of the stream. "Remember, Gaara? We actually stopped here on our way to Suna…" She smiled. "It was…a rather difficult journey."

Tsubasa frowned. "Were you sick then?"

"No…Circumstances made the journey difficult at times, yes, but sickness wasn't a factor."

"If you are sick then you shouldn't have come with us, Lady Selene." Tsubasa stated.

She laughed. "My husband keeps saying such as well…But…" She stared at the boy. "I just…had this feeling I had to go…Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Demo—" a few days ago they had to stop because she was throwing up. At one point she had to be carried for a day because she could barely stand.

"My wife tends to be hard headed at times." Lord Gaara finally spoke up. "No matter what you say, she will not budge, especially on this issue."

There was hardly any danger in their journey, save for the occasional rain storm. It had been the most pleasant of experiences Tsubasa and his companions had ever had. Lord Gaara explained to them that a year ago the entire world had given up their negative thoughts to live peaceful lives. Sure there were a few pockets of resistant individuals, but they were few in between.

"A peace like this does not happen immediately." Lord Gaara explained.

"Ne, Kuro-rin…This feels like old times doesn't it?" Fai smiled and noticed Kurogane wasn't his usual self. "Something on your mind?"

"Something's going on idiot…" Kurogane kept his eyes on Selene's form. "I'm sure you figured that out already."

"Ah…" Fai set his gaze upon Lady Suna. "You mean the lady's sickness…" Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the magician. "Aw, are you scared you'll catch it, Kuro-poo?" He chuckled at Kurogane's glare. "Oh calm down, none of us could ever catch what the lady has!" He smiled.

"Fai-san…" Tsubasa knew he could count on Fai to figure out what was going on. "You know what's wrong with her?"

"Oh it's nothing wrong, of course." Fai sent a smile towards the noble couple. "I offer my congratulations to you both."

Kurogane stared at the man before stopping in his tracks, a heavy revelation coming to him.

"Oi!" He screamed out, making everyone stop. He glared at Lady Suna. "Are you freaking crazy!?" He set his hardened gaze onto Lord Gaara. "And you! I can't believe you let her do this you bastard!"

Selene just smiled while Tsubasa stared in confusion. Lord Gaara was silent, his eyes staring at Kurogane.

"You shouldn't be out here you idiot of a woman!" Kurogane was pissed beyond belief. The pieces fit so perfectly that he wondered why the hell he hadn't thought of it before the stupid magician.

The lady constantly being sick, throwing up, being tired…those added up to one thing and one thing alone.

"Ma'am…" Tsubasa held his gaze towards Selene. "What…are they talking about?" He was very worried. What if this kind lady was in trouble?

"What Kuro-poo is asking, a bit bluntly I might add…" Fai just smiled at the couple. "Is why would a pregnant woman go on such a long journey?"

Tsubasa Stuttered, he nearly fell over in shock.

Lady Selene was pregnant!?

Next Time: Past Occurrences


	6. Past Occurrences

Hi guys! Wow it feels like centuries! Work and more work for me! Ugh! But thankfully I've got some time! Don't worry guys I'm not finished with this story yet! There's so much to do!

The Land of the Crystal Moon series is all about connections so I had to ask myself, how can I connect Sailor Moon with Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles? That took a bit. Yes, using the Tsubasa story as a tale taught in the Land of Crystal was a good start but I wanted to see if I could go a bit deeper and I think I've found a good connection. I had to make a slight change to the Tsubasa: RC original story, really minuscule at best. It was perfect! I'm not giving anything away here, you'll just have to read to find out!

Also, as you probably know, Fai was turned into a vampire and Kurogane was made to be the only person's blood he can drink. There was nothing in the original manga that stated this fate changed when Fai got his eye back so I'm going to keep him as a magical vampire.

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, and Naruto, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 6: Past Occurrences

It was quite literary the easiest journey any of them had ever been on. It was a nice change, though Kurogane had gotten bored quickly; he staved his boredom by sparring with Tusbasa but that didn't compare to the fun he had while challenging Lord Suna. Kurogane wanted to kick the guy's butt anyway…Who the hell would let their pregnant wife go out of the house let alone on a long journey with a bunch of strangers!?

While Kurogane battled it out with the sand wielder, Tsubasa watched on, observing what he could. Selene wanting no part in their antics instead did what she could at their camp sites. It was a fresh change compared to the constant challenges the dimensional travelers usually had.

At the moment the group stopped again for Selene to rest. Kurogane had to simply give Lord Suna a glare before the two were off with Tsubasa lagging behind them. Selene headed out to gather wood for a fire but she wasn't alone. The magician of the group, Fai, escorted her around with Mokona on his shoulder. Not that he believed she needed it though. Being susceptible to magical waves of power, Fai could feel Selene AND her husband practically reeking of it the very first time the two were greeted. He had kept quiet about it, but the two were very strong in magic yet he hadn't seen any sort of magical powers between them. Lord Suna's control of sand wasn't part of the equation, Fai learned that fast. There was just something…off with the two…Gathering intel was generally his job within the group and this was a good time as any. Lord Suna had kept such a close eye on his wife that it was hard to speak to her. Fai go the feeling he still didn't trust their little group.

"Ne, Selene-sama…How are you feeling today?" Having a pregnant woman on this journey was a serious thing. She had finally stopped getting sick a week ago but still had her moments of weakness. That was the other reason Fai chose to follow her. He just couldn't let a vulnerable lady carry around heavy sticks!

"Quite well, thank you." She smiled then frowned. "I am sorry…I didn't think…" She sighed then the smile returned. "It doesn't matter anymore, what matters is going to Konoha."

"You are a bit like Sakura-chan, you know." At this she looked at him. "You've got that…innocent nature about you." He chuckled. "She was also determined to help."

"To say that I make you think of Princess Sakura is a truly an honor, Fai-san." Selene bowed her head. "Just as being here, in front of you, speaking to you, is also truly an honor."

Fai chuckled again. "…I've never been so revered…It's kinda cool." He grinned. "Though it's kinda funny seeing Kuro-poo get so aggravated at people staring at him."

At this Selene gave a light laugh, making Fai smile.

"Definitely like Sakura-chan…" The ice clearly broken, he decided to get right to the point. "I am sure you know I am able to sense magic…"

Selene nodded. "You probably feel the crystals within my husband and I." She touched her chest, the place where her heart would be. "My husband and I carry powerful objects within us that are tied to our ancient souls."

"I see…" Interest now set, Fai continued. "Pray tell what are these crystals anyway?"

"The Golden Crystal and the Sliver Millennium Crystal." She stated without a blink.

Fai suddenly stopped in his strides.

"Fai-san?" Being with Fai for so long, little Mokona could feel the change in the magician but Selene could not.

Fai returned to his flamboyant self when the three warriors returned. Kurogane was once again in need of some serious healing. The first time Fai was a bit worried, after all Kurogane was his 'game', but now it was just another normality he was used to.

A good fire was made as the sun began to set. The traveler's well fed, sat around the red glow of the fire. Kurogane was still in pain from his sparring with Lord Suna but like the guy he was, he refused to show it.

"Lord Suna really did a number on you this time." Fai chuckled as the warrior plopped down beside him.

"Shut up you." Kurogane grunted.

"Gaara…" Selene shook her head, sighed. "Please…"

"No." This conversation happened constantly after the three returned. Seemed Selene wanted to do something but Lord Suna would always put his foot down.

Fai figured it out quickly.

"I am assuming Lady Selene can heal, ne Lord Suna?"

This caused heads to turn.

"Really!?" Mokona jumped into Selene's lap. "That's cool Selene-chan!"

Selene couldn't help but smile at the little animal. "Thank you but it really isn't myself that heals…It is the Silver Millennium Crystal that does such. I am simply its wielder." She gave a slight pout. "My husband won't allow me to help heal the damage he causes on Kurogane-san."

"With good reason, Selene-sama." Tsubasa stated.

"But…He is Fai-san's game, isn't it?" Selene's words caused a cloud around the camp. "Sorry…"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at his wife. "It…really is not for me to say, Gaara. But…please do not beat up Kurogane too much from now on…"

"This is just freaking creepy!" Kurogane blurted out angrily despite his wounded body and pride. "Just how much do you freaking know!?" His out burst caused the lady to jump a bit.

"Need I remind you that is my wife you are so rudely speaking to, Kurogane-san." Gaara spoke very little on their journey, except those times when it was needed. Most of time it was warnings meant towards Kurogane.

Kurogane grumbled then snorted. "Says the idiot that brings his freaking pregnant wife—"

"Okay I think that's enough." Fai knew when to stop a potential escalating situation. "We wouldn't want to upset the baby would we?" All malicious intent was abruptly subdued.

"Lord Suna." Syaroan decided then that a new topic needed to be set immediately. "How much farther is Konoha?"

There was a light pause before the Lord of Sand spoke.

"Because of our pace, a few more weeks at least." He stated. "However, we will not be able to move for a few days beginning today." He got stares for his words. "The full moon is rising soon."

"I take it that's a special time, isn't it?" Fai asked.

"Yes." Selene nodded. "My family originates from the moon and thus can hear its call once a month. I was enjoying our journey so much that I have forgotten about it…" She had a sad expression. "My homeland celebrates the Full Moon, known there as the White Moon, every month. It is quite a celebration. It honors the previous Moon Kingdom and its descendants." She let out a small breath. "I may begin to act strange to you all. It is not something that I can control. During the White Moon time, I will receive memories of the past, relive them sort to speak. It is both a gift and a curse that is part of my ancient soul."

"Mokona doesn't understand…" Mokona whined.

"Little Mokona." Selene stated. "My husband and I are reincarnations of two royals whom lived thousands upon thousands of years ago." She took her husband's hand. "Our first selves were star-crossed lovers who went to great lengths to be together. This love spanned several incarnations until it came to the present us." She smiled at her husband. "My husband is the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, the prince of Earth."

"And you, lady?" Fai asked, completely interested.

She set her gaze upon them.

"I was once Princess Serenity, the only daughter of Queen Serenity. It is because of this connection that I inherited the Sliver Millennium Crystal that once belonged to the queen herself. It is a very powerful object that can create and destroy. I suppose it might rival that of Princess Sakura's powers or even that of Clow Reed's."

Kurogane huffed. "Great..." Another freaking too powerful person! There were too many of them for Kurogane's tastes!

Fai became silent, the thin line of his mouth and the angle of his eyebrows both Tsubasa and Kurogane knew all too well. The mage had figured out something, or rather knew something.

"Lady Selene…How was this crystal created?" Fai asked the question that was on Tsubasa's mind.

Selene wasn't hesitant in her reply.

"According to Crystal's histories, Queen Serenity had wondered the universe for a long time until she came to Earth's moon and used the mysterious crystal she carried with her to create the Moon Kingdom. It was a mere month later when she gave birth to Princess Serenity. That is all we really know. I am hoping with my connection to the past, I will be able to finally discover the mysterious arrival of the first and only queen of the moon."

"What happened to her?" Tsubasa asked.

"Using the crystal again, she sacrificed herself to send the people of the moon, including her child, to be reincarnated on Earth in the hopes that they will lead good, peaceful lives. That was several centuries ago."

"Wow…" Mokona awed. "Can Mokona see the crystal?"

Selene looked towards her husband who just sighed. It seems he would finally relent on his wife's whims.

"If I do not say anything you will continue to ask. Then you will eventually do it."

She chuckled. "You know me too well." She smiled. "I am able to now control it's glow so it shouldn't be too bright." Her hand touched her heart. "Light of the Moon, come forth and surround us with your gentle glow."

There was a slight pause. A white glow surrounded Selene. As if pulling something from her body, she moved her hand forward. The further her hand went, the more focused the light became until it became but a small orb that floated out of her body. The orb crystalized into a small sphere that dropped into her well manicured hand.

"This is its original form." She explained to Mokona who gasped.

"It's so tiny!" Mokona chirped out.

"Just because something is small, does not mean it has small strength." Fai explained then stood. "If you'll excuse me…"

Kurogane glared. "Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

"Oh? Does Kuro-poo have to go to the bathroom too?" Fai grinned. He could practically see the steam coming from Kurogane's head. "Be right back!"

Kurogane glared before muttering profanities. Selene laughed lightly and this caused him to advert his attention to her.

"I am sorry, Kurogane-san...but...your interactions with Fai-san are...legendary." She couldn't help but laugh more.

Kurogane grunted. "Just go to sleep will ya?" Like he was about to disrespect a lady. It just wasn't in him to do so. One could say traveling with Princess Sakura had softened him a bit but the seasoned warrior wasn't going to admit to it.

Kurogane kept his mouth shut throughout the evening but he knew very well something was up with the idiot magician. He never went off on his own like that unless he needed to be alone. The stupid idiot was hiding something again, and Kurogane was going to find out what.

He had no idea...what would be discovered in the next few weeks to come.

Next Time: Konoha


	7. Konoha

Hi guys! My It's been so long! But don't you guys worry! I am still working on this story! 😊 This chapter is a bit long, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, Sailor Moon, and Naruto, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!

Chapter 7: Konoha

Konoha was vastly different than Suna. Here trees grew abundantly around the village hidden among them. That was how Konoha got its name, as Lord Suna explained to the travelers.

The people of Konoha reacted similarly to that of Suna when their eyes happened upon Selene and Gaara. The baby within her had grown at least two months while on their journey though no one could tell such through her clothing. She was weary but didn't express such to the populace, instead she stood next to her husband's solid form, smiling and waving gently at the people around them. White ninja were ever present here as well and they bowed as the two crept forward, none crossing the paths of the couple. It felt like a royal procession was taking place.

"Gaara!" A tall male in red and white approached them, the whiskers on his face crinkling as his smiling face approached them. "Sel-chan!"

"Uncle Naruto!" Selene went right for the male, nearly bulldozing the guy over. He chuckled at her antics.

"Good to see you—" He couldn't finish his sentence for Selene blurted out the big news, her face full of happiness as she whispered into his ear.

"I'm pregnant!"

Uncle Naruto went still. He set his eyes on Gaara who simply nodded.

Turning to the Tsubasa group, Gaara gave them a glance.

"Do not cause trouble." Then he followed Selene and Uncle Naruto as they journeyed away.

Their guides gone, the White Ninja suddenly circled the three travelers, one screaming in that odd language. It was odd to say the least. Mokona wasn't just their gateway to other worlds, he was also their translator, but for some odd reason Mokona could NOT translate what these White Ninja were saying. At least the three were good at body language and just by sheer glance the three knew the White Ninja were not happy seeing them. Perhaps they trusted no one around Lord Suna?

"Oi!" Kurogane smirked, itching for a fight. "Are you seriously—"

"Ai so kdo na ka, Suna-dono irk ta."

Both Tsubasa and Kurogane had near whiplash as they turned their heads to their companion Fai. The guy just smiled as if he didn't just speak that odd language.

"Wait a second!" Kurogane glared at the guy. How the HELL did he know that language and Mokona couldn't freaking translate it!?

The White Ninja relaxed slightly. "How do you know the language of white?" One of them asked.

Fai just shrugged. "Oh! I learned it from someone a long time ago." He simply stated. "Ne, Kuro-poo, I think you need to calm down."

Kurogane glared. "It's Kurogane you—" He froze as he realized his mistake. His glare turned murderous as he realized just exactly what the magician did. None of those white cloaked freaks that lived in this village knew who they really were…until now. "You son of a—"

"Everyone, meet Tsubasa-kun!" Fai had an arm around a startled Tsubasa's shoulders. "You know, the one from those chronicles from your land? Isn't that right Mokona?"

"Yep! Yep!" The little being jumped up and down in excitement. "Mokona's the mascot!"

Abruptly the White Ninja turned to one another, there were whispers until several sets of eyes were staring at them with wonder.

Kurogane gave a groan and smacked his head with his hand.

"Here we freaking go again…" This was so annoying.

While the Tsubasa group was distracted, Gaara, Selene, and Naruto took it upon themselves to vacate the premises. They convened in Naruto's own home where his wife was waiting for him. The children were off at school, allowing the adults to talk. With the news of a baby on the way, the women went to talk while the men were alone.

That's when Naruto let his best friend have it.

"Gaara, have you gone completely insane!?" Sure they were good friends and all but dammit the guy was married to Selene, Naruto's AND Sasuke's niece!

"It was not my choice." Gaara told his friend, Naruto sighed.

"Gaara…" He shook his head. "At least it wasn't late in the pregnancy…" He frowned. "Sasuke's gonna kill you."

Though the last Uchiha seldom came home, Sasuke was sure to blow a gasket. Selene should stay at home not go out on excursions!

"Selene wanted to personally tell you and Sasuke." Gaara stated.

"She's gotten quite stubborn huh, Gaara?" Naruto leaned against a nearby wall. "Sometimes I just don't understand women…" Getting right to business, he asked, "Who were those people you were with?" They weren't ninja and they didn't dress like any nobles Naruto had ever seen.

That's when Gaara sighed.

"Naruto…You are not going to believe this…Even I am questioning it right now."

Naruto scowled. "What's up, Gaara?"

Meanwhile, niece and aunt were in the kitchen conversing over hot cups of tea. Hinata was so excited for her niece!

"I think I may have angered Gaara for coming here." Selene gave a cute pout. The young woman was always so innocent in nature.

"He is just worried over you and your baby." Hinata's smile brightened up the room considerably. "He loves you too much to be mad at you."

"You are right, Aunt Hinata." Her hand went to her small stomach which would grow larger as the months went by. "I feel so…happy right now…"

"You are practically glowing, Selene-chan." Hinata chuckled. "You should go to the hospital for a checkup while you are here. Sakura-san would be happy to see you."

"Would you…come with me?" Selene was a bit hesitant about her request. "In my homeland, it's…tradition for the future grandmother to escort the mother to be to the hospital as least once. I…know you are not such but—"

"You don't have to say another word." Hinata couldn't say no to such a request. "I'll even make the appointment with Sakura-chan."

Selene smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Hinata…"

"You are family. We make sure to take care of family here." Hinata got an idea. "I should still have some maternity clothing. It couldn't help to see if they will fit you!"

"You are most kind."

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto poked his head into the kitchen. "You mind keeping Sel-chan company for a few hours?"

"Of course."

Naruto eyed his niece. "You! Take it easy alright? Do what Hinata tells you!" Then he was gone.

Both women gave a look towards each other then laughed.

Meanwhile, the Tsubasa group was again the center of attention. White Ninja were hovering over the group in awe, wondering just how or why the fabled heroes were real.

"You will be going to Crystal, Tsubasa-dono?" The head White Ninja, called Ira, asked them.

"Yes…" Tsubasa nodded. "We wish to know how…well…"

"We wanna know how the hell you all know about us." Kurogane glared. The situation was a bit frightening at best. These guys practically knew everything about him! That's what he hated the most!

Ira paused for a long moment.

"The Tsubasa Chronicles are ancient and mysterious." Ira explained. "It is legend that they come from ancient times, when the Moon Kingdom was flourishing."

On their journey to Konoha, Lady Selene had spoken of her homeland a lot, to prepare the travelers, so she said. She could trace her family from centuries ago, when there was once a kingdom on the Moon.

"Perhaps you will find your answers there…amongst the ruins of the ancient Moon Kingdom." Ira told them. "There is a way to go to it, but it is forbidden to all. Only the one bearing the Silver Millennium Crystal has the ability to go there, or so the legends say."

"Well that might be a problem then…" Fai smiled. "We wouldn't want the mother to be to go on such a journey."

Ira stared at him. A look of curiosity clearly in his eyes. "What do you mean, Fai-dono?"

"Oh…You don't know? The lady you speak of is pregnant." Fai stated.

Ira's eyes went wide as saucers. "In truth?" He turned to his fellow White Ninja who were wide eyed and speaking with one another. Glad for the sudden distraction, Kurogane glared at the little being that was supposed to be the translator.

"Oi…Meatball." He glared at Mokona. "Why the hell can't you translate that weird language?"

Mokona frowned. "Mokona doesn't know…That's kinda weird."

"I see…" Fai gave a light chuckle and that sent warnings to Kurogane. He turned his glare towards the magician.

"If you don't start talking I'm going to literary kill you." It wasn't an idle threat this time. Kurogane was that annoyed with this situation.

Fai just gave his little secret smile. "Well…Most likely Mokona can't translate the language because the language probably did not originate on this world."

The smart kid he was, Tsubasa connected the dots immediately.

"Fai-san…That language, came from your world didn't it?"

"Well, I suppose so seeing as that I can speak it." Fai stated then sighed. "This might get a bit complicated at best, ne Kuro-poo?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "What are you not saying idiot?"

"I'm not quite sure…but think I know how that particular language got here, though without more information I'm just speculating." Fai approached the now growing White Ninja crowd. "Excuse me…I've a question." All heads were suddenly on him. "This…Queen Serenity lady…Lady Selene spoke of her."

"The first Queen of the Moon." Ira stated. "It was said she came from a distant star and made her kingdom upon our Moon. No one knows where she first resided."

"I might be able to answer that."

Ira and his group went silent.

"Fai-dono…" The three could only assume 'dono' was a sign of respect. "You know of Queen Serenity?"

"Maybe…the language you call the White language originated from my world. That is how I am able to speak it. It's a very ancient language that no one really uses anymore."

The air became still.

"Then we must only assume that Queen Serenity came from your land, Fai-dono." Ira nodded. "She must have used the sacred crystal to come here."

"Most likely, if it's the same person, she was a pretty powerful."

Ira's eyes widened. "Fai-dono…You…You KNEW Queen Serenity!?"

Fai's face suddenly changed. It was hard to tell the change unless you were Kurogane, who had been with the guy far longer than Tsubasa. The air around the magician became a bit drenched with gloom.

"If it's the same person then yes…I might have known Queen Serenity…rather quite well actually. She disappeared several centuries ago after a rather difficult time in my universe. Apparently she left without telling anyone she was pregnant."

Tsubasa's eyes went wide. "Fai-san."

Fai chuckled. "That was a long time ago, so these Tsubasa stories wouldn't have originated back then but the lady I know, among her other abilities, was a Dreamer so she might have seen our adventures before they ever happened."

"Fai-dono…" Ira was right in front of the magician now. "Please tell us…what was your relationship with Queen Serenity?"

Fai paused.

"Well…If it's the same person…" He gave a smile but Kurogane instantly knew it was fake.

Then Fai let out the most shocking secret of all.

"She might've been my wife."

Next Time: Magical Connections


	8. Magical Connections

**WAAAH! LOOK WHOSE BACK! YAY! My it's been so long but don't you worry my awesome readers! I couldn't just leave you hanging! Yes, its been ages but I just wanted this story to be PERFECT! :D Perfection comes with time :D!**

 **Here we go! Back at it!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 8: Magical Connections**

Safe to say Fai suddenly became the star of the show.

Kurogane, though thankful that attention was no longer upon his person, couldn't believe that the idiot had once been married.

"Fai-san…" Even Tsubasa was a bit bewildered by the news.

"It was a lifetime ago, honestly…" Fai just chuckled. "More of...obligation than anything I would think…She disappeared a few weeks after the initial ceremony...She did possess a rather remarkable crystal, small as it was, it was quite powerful…"

Ira stood in front of Fai.

"Fai-dono...nai…" A shake of the head. "Father of the Moon…"

The entire regiment of white ninjas were suddenly bent to the knee, heads bowed in submission.

"Eh...Well...That's different…" Fai scratched his head.

"Oi!" Uncle Naruto and Lord Suna approached, the two flabbergasted to say the least. "What's going on?"

Ira rose first, completely ignoring Naruto and Gaara, she set her eyes on Fai.

"It would honor my regiment if we personally escorted you to the great city of crystal, Father of the Moon…"

"Oh...uh...well...I guess we DO need a guide or two…" Fai shrugged. His nature of the situation was starting to piss off Kurogane completely. The idiot didn't seem to freaking care that these guys were practically treating him like a god or something!

Ira turned around, spoke that White Language and in a flash the group of White Ninja were gone, probably to prepare for the journey to this crystal land everyone was talking about.

"We missed something…" Naruto frowned. "Oi! Inquiring minds wanna know…"

"Ah...Lord Hokage…" Ira gave him a nod. "We have discovered a most important moment in Crystal Land history...One that must be recorded immediately. My regiment shall be leaving in due time."

"Okay…" Naruto was a bit confused at first but recovered quickly with a smirk plastered over his face. "Give my regards to Diana will ya?"

A nod. "Of course…" Once again Ira's eyes were on the Tsubasa caravan, particularly Fai. "We will use the gateway...It is the quickest way."

Using what could be seen as a type of magic circle, the Tsubasa group and their white ninja escorts were on their way. Konoha dissolved before their eyes, replaced by crystallized pillars and walls. It certainly was a sight to behold for the other worldly travelers.

"Pretty!" Mokona awed.

"No kidding…" Fai gave a whistle at the crystal walls. "Where are we exactly?"

"The crystal palace." Ira explained. "It seemed appropriate. Follow me...The Emperor will certainly give you the answers you seek."

She guided them through everlasting hallways made of pristine crystal. This place was nothing like they had ever seen...Everything was beautiful here.

When they came to double doors, Ira stopped.

"Wait here…" She told them before disappearing in smoke.

"Something tells me we're about to have a grand entrance…" Fai chuckled, Kurogane gave him a glare.

"Don't tell me none of this freaks you out!" Kurogane was beyond pissed at the moment.

"Well it is all rather odd…" Fai shrugged then gave the warrior a grin. "Oh...is Kuro-poo mad that no one's kissing his feet?"

A glare. "You sonofa-"

A fanfare and the double doors opened to reveal the obvious throne room. Sitting upon the dais was a blonde haired man who held gentle blue eyes.

"By the moon, we had believed Ira to speak falsely…" With a gallant flare he rose from his grand chair and walked down the dais to them. "Welcome to the Land of Crystal, I rule this fair place as Emperor. We are truly honored to know that our children's tales are as real as the moon itself." He set his eyes upon Fai. "Ira has briefly told me what you spoke of...It is very possible your late wife...was once my great ancestor."

Pause.

"There are no pictures of Queen Serenity but several of her daughter, the princess Serenity herself is our ancestor...of sorts." He gave a chuckle. "The whole affair is rather confusing to say the least but in a technical sense, we may very well be related, Fai D. Flowright, in more than one sense."

"I see…" Fai just smiled. "Well that's interesting, your majesty!"

"Your majesty!" Tsubasa wanted answers...That's why they came right? "Um...that is…"

"Ah...you wish to know where your stories came from…" The Emperor pondered this for a long moment. "The Tsubasa stories, I believe, began when Small Lady's child took the throne. A child born from the blood of the Moon and the blood of Helios…"

"Who's this Helios?" Kurogane asked.

"The keeper of dreams here." The Emperor explained.

"Ah! Well, that would quite explain it then…" Fai stated. "A Dreamer...Well...that solves that mystery."

"Yeah but what about the idiot's wife and kid?" Kurogane grunted.

"It was her...wasn't it, Fai-san?" Tsubasa asked him.

"Yeah...I...think it was…"

"And how long have you freaking known!?" Kurogane barked at him.

"Oh well…" Fai shrugged and nonchalantly replied, "The moment Lady Selene showed me the crystal she carried."

Kurogane gave a frustrated yell. "You...You mean you...Oooh I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

"Sticks and stones, Kuro-poo!" Fai grinned. "Besides, I don't think it would be a good idea to say such things here...I'm a bit of a bigger celebrity than you here!"

The Emperor couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

"The stories do not lie of the comradery you have…" He shook his head. "Please...you all must be weary...be our guests for the evening. Tomorrow we shall decide what must be done."

"Just one last question, if I may your majesty...Lady Selene possesses such a powerful crystal…"

"Yes...The Silver Imperium Crystal. It is her birthright yet has been hers before she was ever born." The Emperor smiled. "Thus the reason for the technicalities…" He stared at Fai. "If all is indeed true, then Lady Selene is the reincarnation of your child, Fai D. Flowright. The child you and Queen Serenity created long ago. Though we suppose you have figured this information out as well."

"Oh, your majesty seems to know me too well!" Fai chuckled. "I bet it was hard letting her go like that."

"It was...Truly it was…" The Emperor held a sad smile across his face. "It was a beautiful wedding indeed, blessed by the Earth, the Moon, and Elysion, the land of dreams. The populace cried at seeing their lady leave but we could not deny a love so strong as to reach several millennia. I am sure she has spoken of it and it probably rather bored you to death, or reminded you of others you know."

"Your majesty...You...knew Lady Selene?" Tsubasa asked.

"Yes...of course…" He smiled. "She was our daughter, born of our own flesh and blood. The laws of our lands require her excommunication from the royal family the moment she is given to another. That is our law and has always been since the time of Small Lady…" Shaking his head again he said, "Enough of these matters...Come, rest and enjoy the hospitality of Crystal! We insist!"

They enjoyed a rather large feast and were given rooms that would put any hotel to shame. In the night sky, the crescent moon hung above the travelers that slept in beds of feathers and silk. All but one was asleep.

Fai stared up at the moon for the longest time, memories of a lifetime long since past rushed through his mind.

"So...you ended up here huh…?" He gazed up at the moon and sighed. "Well...At least you were happy…" He smiled, a bit of longing shone in his eyes. "Serenity…"

 **Next Time: Revelations of a Sort**


	9. Revelations of a Sort

**This is going to get a bit heavy people, but that is what Tsubasa: RC does I'm afraid. Towards the end it gets pretty emotionally heavy and the sequel, man...it took me a week to get over it! I still love it though!**

 **Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 9: Revelations of a Sort**

The next morning brought a good breakfast then more discussion. At least they sort of know how their adventures and lives were known in this place but...what now?

Lucky for the travelers, fate always came around when it was needed for as they were speaking with the Emperor, Mokona visibly froze and his eyes began to glow.

Not but seconds later, Watanuki's face was projected above.

"It is good to see you all again." The 'other other Syaoran' smiled kindly through his glasses.

"Kimihiro…" Tsubasa acknowledged him.

"You must be the Crystal Emperor…" Watanuki acknowledged the local regent.

"The Dimensional Warlock…" The Crystal Emperor smiled. "I must say it is quite an honor."

"You flatter me too much, your imperial highness." Watanuki nodded then went back to the travelers. "I've discovered exactly where you are...It is quite an interesting land you have entered…"

Kurogane rolled his eyes and muttered a curse under his breath.

"It took me a while to gather information, still being new to my position and all...what I discovered was both interesting and intriguing."

"Do tell…" Fai smiled.

"It seems the world you have entered is what can be best described as the Dreamer World...Basically, the world you are in...can be considered the homeland of the dreamers."

"Seriously?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

Watanuki continued. "This world is one of the few that contains two worlds in one...the Earth you are on and another...the land of dreams...It is this land of dreams where the dreamers are first created. It is ruled over by a being known as Helios...An ageless being that is older than time itself. The dreamers are ruled over him, for he decides what they dream."

"And you were able to contact this being…" Fai deduced.

"Yes...through rather interesting circumstances…" Watanuki shook his head. "I'll not go into the details..but...I've also discovered something else…" His eyes were on Tsubasa. "You are still wishing to bring them back, aren't you?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Yeah…"

"There is a way for you to accomplish that...in this world."

The boy's brown eyes widened. "Really!?"

Watanuki nodded. "It seems that this is the end to your journey."

Tsubasa couldn't believe it...This was the end? Could he finally returned to her? Could he finally see HIM again?

"You must remember, there is always a price and this one will be quite steep…" Watanuki told him. "Before I explain, all parties involved will need to be present."

"Who else do we need?" Kurogane asked, ready to bring back Syaoran so he could beat his butt up.

"You will need the bearers of the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Golden Crystal."

"Ah...then you should travel back to Suna then." The Emperor smiled.

"That would be the best option, once you arrive there, contact me again and I will explain what it will take to bring back the other Syaoran and the other Sakura." Watanuki's stare became a bit hard. "Though I must warn you now...It will take a lot of sacrifice."

Tsubasa frowned.

"Whatever price it takes to bring them back, I'll pay it." And he meant it.

Watanuki smiled once again. "I had a feeling you would say that." Then he was gone.

About thirty minutes later the streets of Suna surrounded them yet again. They met Lord and Lady Suna outside the steps of the Kage tower.

"I hope my homelands were good to you all." Lady Selene smiled upon seeing them.

"They were quite revealing…" Fai chuckled, Kurogane merely gave him a glare.

"Then why are you back here?" Lord Suna was obviously none too pleased to see the travelers again.

Tsubasa approached them, his mind made up. With determination he went on bent knee, his head bowed low to them in deep respect.

"Please! Help me bring back two friends!" He knew he was pleading but according to Watanuki they were the way to accomplish his true wish.

Selene and Gaara looked at one another in confusion. When Selene's eyes widened, it became known. She gripped onto her husband.

"You...mean…"

"According to Watanuki, you're crystal things can bring back the brat and his lady." Kurogane huffed out.

"Yep! Yep!" Mokona jumped up and down excitedly. "Bring 'em back!"

The couple gave another glance at one another. Gaara visibly sighed.

"How is this feat accomplished?"

Tsubasa rose to his feet.

"Mokona…"

"You got it!" The little being jumped again and in a flash Watanuki was in the sky above them, his face projected on the building in front of them.

Selene gasped at seeing his face. Watanuki smiled.

"Hello...I am sure you know who I am…" He nodded his head. "It is a pleasure, your highnesses."

There were noises...chattering of voices that were drawing near. Very soon a curious crowd was forming of Suna residence and White Ninja wondering what was going on.

"Can we do this inside already!?" Kurogane growled.

"Actually, an audience is probably best because this will involve their rulers, Kurogane." Watanuki stated. "And I am sure the White Ninja would wish to see the ending of the Tsubasa Tales themselves." His eyes traveled to Selena and Gaara. "I am sure your wife has told you about Tsubasa's journey, Lord Kazekage...that it is to help him bring back the clones that were once destroyed...If all goes well, they will be able to return...They will be given bodies, families, and homes...able to lead lives as normal as can be...However, a price must be paid. Many in fact, for this will involve great a many people…And a lot of powerful magic."

"What must we do?" Selene asked him ready to help in any way she could.

"If the powers of the two ancient crystals are used, Syaoran and his Sakura will be reincarnated here in Suna. However, the problem is that their souls are tied to their originals. The price for the clone Sakura's soul has already been paid to an extent…"

Tsubasa didn't like hearing that. "You mean…?"

"Yes...The princess has already paid her price." Watanuki told him.

A sense of unease befell the young man. "Can I...know…?"

Watanuki's gaze was odd. He held the look of the dimensional witch, one without emotion.

"It is the same price that you, Tsubasa, must pay for Syaroan to live again." Watanuki told him. "There is but one way for time to flow correctly...Syaroan...No...Tsubasa...Your current existence...must end. It is the only way you will ever be able to see them again."

"Wh...What…?" Tsubasa shook.

"Basically, my friend…" Watanuki's gaze changed again...this time there was sadness in his eyes.

"You must die."

 **Next Time: The Decision, The Choice**


	10. The Decision, the Choice

**This chapter is heavily dialogue driven mostly because Watanuki needs to explain exactly how everything will come together. I know I probably shocked a whole bunch of you at the last chapter but have heart! I'm not that cruel guys (Or am I? I'll leave you to decide).**

 **Next chapter coming at ya! We're almost to the end of a long story! I hope you enjoy how everything ends!**

 **Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to ME!**

 **Chapter 10: The Decision, The Choice**

Tsubasa could barely stand.

The news hit him hard...It wasn't his sacrifice that hurt, it was Sakura's…

The same price the princess paid...which meant...

"Yes…" Watanuki still held sadness in his features. "Your princess Sakura...Her life has faded away...I am sorry, but she made her choice."

"Oooh...Sakura-chan…" Mokona whimpered. The little being was in near tears but he couldn't do such while Watanuki spoke.

"Do not lose hope though…" Watanuki continued. "She completed her task knowing what I am about to tell you now...There is a way for the both of you to be reincarnated again…"

What? There was a way for her to come back!? And him as well!?

"How?" Tsubasa asked desperately. He wasn't about to lose Sakura!

"Ah...I see now…" The mage of their group nodded. Tsubasa's eyes went to him. "The first time, the price was the life of the Dimensional Witch. It was enough for two souls…"

"Yes...because they held bodies that could hold their souls. This however is a bit more complicated." Watanuki stated.

"Then how do we make sure they all come back?" Kurogane asked.

"Sakura and Tsubasa will be simple because they once held bodies...All that is needed to use the crystal's power to send them to their reincarnated forms."

"Wait..." Selene finally spoke.

Watanuki nodded. "I understand the confusion, your highness. The Silver Imperial Crystal can only reincarnate those from the White Moon and the Celestial Guardians." He smiled. "That includes future members of such clans, your grace. Using the crystal's power, Tsubasa and the real Sakura can be given new lives as children of these lines. All that is required is for you, as its bearer, to accept them into such families. Luckily, the princess has already made her pledge, thus her family has already been decided by fate. And by her pledge, Tsubasa's family has been decided as well."

"I see…" Selene smiled. "But...What of…"

"The clones are another story…" Watanuki sighed deeply. "Once the originals are gone from this world, the essences that are Sayroan and his Sakura can be easily extracted and made into souls. This will require the power of the Golden Crystal and Elysion. Those souls will then need to be reincarnated, by the light of the Imperial Crystal, into new bodies...Bodies, again, that will be made into the the moon and guardian clans. Their fates will be tied with their originals in a sense because they are mirrored from the originals."

"Why am I getting the feeling there's more to this…" Kurogane huffed.

"Indeed…" Watanuki nodded. "Another price must be made for all to be complete. The first is that Mokona shall be returned to me. There is no need for him now that this is the final world."

"Hey! Wait a second!" Kurogane glared. "I want to go back home!"

"You gave up that dream after becoming Fai's game, Kurogane. Though I believe you already knew that well before any of this began."

"Then...we'll be stuck here, huh?" Fai asked.

"Yes...That, will be the price you and Kurogane will pay so that the four can be given lives again." He smiled. "However, this price has a time limit...One of 15 years to be precise. Once those years are done, the both of you will be able to leave at your leisure. 15 years will be enough for the time stream to finally become right. Once the time stream flows as it should, there will be no need for the both of you in that world."

"Well, might as well..." Fai shrugged. Kurogane paused.

"Fine." He huffed then crossed his arms.

"I regret to state that there is more…" Watanuki stated.

"Seriously!?" How much more could be done!?

The dimensional warlock looked towards Lord and Lady Suna.

"It is a price you both must pay...The task before you will require a lot of your crystals' power, so much that it will drain the crystals completely...rendering them useless bobbles at best. Those bobbles shall be given to me…" Watanuki stated. "In short, your highnesses, your ancient souls shall never be reincarnated again. Nor shall your court, princess...This will be the last reincarnation for you all."

"That will be fine." Gaara stated, Selene nodded as she grabbed his hand.

"Yes...We can live this life to the end...and I know the others would agree as well." Selene added.

Watanuki smiled. "You are truly humble souls…Now...the final price...this will involve the souls of children."

"What?" Tsubasa didn't like the sound of that, neither did Selene or Gaara.

"Bodies will be required, your grace." Watanuki told Selene. "Two are already present at this moment, growing healthy in their mother's womb."

"Really!?" Selene was so excited. "That's wonderful!"

"Indeed...The souls currently housed within the babes will be replaced with those of two of the four...This will allow the reincarnation cycle to begin." Watanuki told her. "The same shall happen to the other two babes chosen for the other two souls. Those parents have already agreed...All that remains is for the final parents to take the mantel."

"Very well...Who are these honored people?" Selene was determined to speak with them personally.

Watanuki chuckled. "The only people present who follow the specific criteria needed for this huge wish...are you and your husband, your highness."

Pause.

Selena placed a hand over her mouth, Gaara's eyes widened for a moment but calmed seconds later.

"Wait…" Tsubasa frowned. "You said we needed two more bodies…"

Watanuki replied, "I did…" He chuckled. "Tsubasa...the Lady Selene is a twin...and it is by this gene trait that she is not carrying just one child…" He smiled at Selene. "She is carrying two...Identical twins to be precise."

Pause.

"What..." Selene looked at Gaara. "...Gaara...We're having…?"

Gaara could barely breathe at the moment...TWINS!?

"Yes…" Watanuki nodded. "You two are the only ones of the moon and guardian clans to have the right bodies needed for the final two souls."

"So, what like the two Sakuras?" Kurogane asked. It seemed right anyway those two girls to be born as those two's daughters anyway. It wasn't royalty but nobility was good enough.

"Not quite…" Watanuki kept his smile. "The bodies growing within Lady Suna...are male...Twin boys."

Not a word was spoken. Tsubasa felt his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes, Tsubasa." Watanuki nodded. "If this is completed, then you shall be one of the sons of Lord and Lady Suna...and Syaroan...shall be your brother. This is the only way for things to become right again."

A silence befell everything. The gathered Suna residence were a bit confused but the White Ninja were simple enthralled by the events occurring before them. Tsubasa couldn't help but shake as he stared at the two people above him that were going to be his parents...What an odd thing to say that you knew your mother and father before even being born!

It was Selene that approached the stupefied Tsubasa. She stared at the young man with such grace and poise...Almost...motherly was her stare.

"I wouldn't think of anyone else to be my sons…" She turner to her husband who hadn't left his post at the top of the stares. "Right, Gaara?"

He had be silent for a rather long time, Lord Suna...Crossing his arms, he took a deep breath.

"If it makes Selene happy, so too will it me." His voice was calm as the sands he commanded.

"Then all are agreed…" Watanuki nodded. "There is but one task to be done before the wish can be fulfilled…" His eyes set upon Tsubasa. "You know what must be accomplished, Tsubasa...The events will begin the moment you take your last breath."

Gone was the face of the Dimensional Warlock, the wall of the building as plain as it was before. Much of the Suna crowd dispersed but a few lingered still while all White Ninja were made motionless in their places.

Tsubasa was motionless himself, the ever stacking sacrifices heavy on his shoulders. In his mind, he wished he had been there when the princess took her last breath…

A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of the darkness. He half expected Kurogane to be there to give him one of his gruff talks but instead of the warrior, it was Lord Suna to whose gaze he held.

"What you bear is very heavy." The man told him. "The choice is yours to make."

Tsubasa nodded, already knowing his decision, though great it was. He looked over at Fai and Kurogane; little Mokona resting on Fai's shoulder. The little one's ears were dropped and a small sad face was etched upon him. The three were staring silently, knowing exactly what Tsubasa was thinking.

The young man took a long deep breath then held out his hand at his side. When the sword appeared, gripped with determined fingers, everyone knew the young man's unspoken decision.

 **Next Time: A Warrior's Death**


	11. A Warrior's Death

**Alright folks! We are nearing the end! This has been a very long journey and I am hoping you will enjoy the finale! After this chapter there is ONE MORE!**

 **Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Naruto, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 11: A Warrior's Death**

Watanuki appeared again, a thin line upon his face. Gone was the sadness, instead he held the look of his title, one without will or emotion.

"I take it the decision has already been made…" He spoke with a bit of authority in his voice. "Let this be the end and the beginning…"

There was a brief light, shining brightly to the side of the procession. Out of it stepped two beings...One was a woman in white, carrying gently in her hands a glass dome containing a small light.

The other was a man who walked with dignity and grace...One would think him noble but he certainly looked out of place here in the middle of the desert. The White Ninja were bowing their heads while the Suna residence couldn't help but gaze at the white haired man who held a single golden jewel upon his forehead...Within this man's gentle arms he carried the limp form of Princess Sakura.

"Thank you for helping me bring her here, Helios-sama." Watanuki held grand respect for the ageless being.

"Fate ties us all…" The being replied then his eyes went to Sakura's form. "This one...with dreams of light and purity...I could not deny those from one of my own."

"Sakura!" Tsubasa rushed forward, but stopped a few paces from the man with white hair and calming eyes. This, as Watanuki stated, was Helios...an actual god stood before him and he wondered if it were rude to even come near the being in the first place.

"Be still...for she merely sleeps…" The words stilled Tsubasa's heart instantly. "One's soul and body must be within the dimension to be incarnated…The other soul has already been extracted." He gestured over to the woman carrying the precious cargo in her hands. "It is just as she...bright and fill with beautiful dreams."

So this was Sakura's soul and body which Helios-sama held... Tsubasa glanced at the love of his life. She looked as though she had never aged a day since he last saw her. She looked ethereal in the white gown given to her. He wanted to touch her but stopped himself.

This wouldn't be the last he would see her...Now, they would grow and live in the same world, in the same time and space...All he had to do was search for her…

"I…" He gripped the sword in his hand hard. "Excuse me…" He planned to leave the crowded area but a wall of sand stopped him in his tracks. The sand engulfed his form completely. When it was gone, he found himself away from the city, out in an open field.

"You wanted their eyes to be shielded by what is to happen…" Gaara stated. "I too, would wish the same." Gaara frowned at him. "Killing yourself is cowardly…"

Tsubasa gave a discouraging look at the man that was to be his father. What was he supposed to do anyway!?

"I'll not taint my son's soul with something as disgraceful as a suicide." Gaara shook his head. "There are more noble ways to do such things…"

"Then...what do you suggest?" This was a very awkward conversation to say the least.

Gaara paused.

"I will make the sacrifice." His words confused Tsubasa. The young man's eyes increased in size but Gaara shook his head. "I do not mean to take my own life…" He held out his hand.

"I mean...to take yours…"

The warrior in Tsubasa reacted as the sands at his feet nearly grabbed at his ankles. That one brief moment and Tsubasa understood. He took his stance, his sword held high, eyes thin as slits as he prepared for the fight of his young life.

A warrior's death...so be it…

Gaara did not let up on Tsubasa, showing his full strength without relent. It was hard to fight sand but Tsubasa proved he could manage. It almost half felt like Gaara was...training him in some weird way...Maybe testing his abilities? Whatever...It had to have been a difficult decision for the man to come to this conclusion. Who would wish to kill their child anyway?

It didn't take long until a small crowd was gathered outside the training area where the fight between father and future son was going on. Mokona just couldn't watch, but wanted to be there at the same time. He kept his little eyes closed, the sounds of battle rattling his little ears while he sat perched atop Fai's shoulder.

Fai and Kurogane were silent as well but their eyes were rightfully opened. Neither couldn't imagine keeping away from this hard moment. When the kid was about to leave, Kurogane had planned to grab his butt and deal with him himself. Yet, Lord Suna had other plans.

"It's almost bitter suite in a sense." Fai wasn't his cheerful self and for good reason.

"A warrior's death is better than what the kid planned." Kurogane kept his eyes open on the battle in front of him. Though they were far from the damage, his warrior senses could tell him exactly what was going on.

They were not the only ones that traveled there. Of course, the White Ninja wished to see this moment, when the father would take the life of his future son. They stood silently watching beside Fai and Kurogane and for once Kurogane wasn't annoyed by their presence. He couldn't blame them for being here…

A strangled cry let all know the battle was over.

Tsubasa laid sprawled on the dirt, badly beaten and bruised...His eyes glazed over and his clothing torn to near shreds. He still held tightly onto his signature sword, even as the blood from his chest wound soaked the ground around him.

His breath was shallow, barely there. The ground soaked up the red stain around him as Gaara approached. Seafoam eyes gazed down at him.

"This is not goodbye…" Gaara told him. "Rather...Until we meet again…" Then he raised a hand above Tsubasa's broken form. As the sand curled around him, Tsubasa closed his eyes...

His last thought as death took him, was of a smile...Her smile...The one he knew he would see again in his next life.

 **Next Time: Heart's True Endings**


	12. Heart's True Endings

**Well here we are...the final chapter of the Land of the Crystal Moon series. This series has been so amazing to write and I hope you have enjoyed it! Let's end it on a happy note shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles, their characters, settings, etc., belong to their respective creators. All original characters, settings, etc., belong to me!**

 **Chapter 12: Heart's True Endings**

She had ran all the way here for a purpose...to prove herself worthy. She was not a dainty little girl...No...she was a White Ninja trainee, fresh from schooling.

She wasn't just any White Ninja...no...she was of one of the bloodlines...the sacred bloodlines, thus much was expected of her. That was why she ran here, ran all the way to Suna where the crystal bearers and their children resided.

Reaching the gates she began to walk into the city, her destination the Kage tower. Upon entering, she immediately pulled out the document stating her mission. Here she would be under the wing of her fellow White Ninja and be made to follow the Kazekage should the need arise. Up the tower she climbed, each step bringing her closer towards her goal. All that remained now was the door which lead to his office…

A knock and she entered upon hearing the summons. She didn't look at the man behind the desk, merely stepped forward and bowed. She held out the document of which the person took. The crackling of unrolled paper then a brief silence.

"You're the new recruit...Report to Lord Suna's manor immediately."

She was gone in a flash towards her new destination...the famous manor of Suna. It was here she heard that they resided and she was all too willing to be here to see them.

It was grand, this place...far grander than the barracks back home. This was expected for these were the rulers of Suna...In fact the people here were legends...the last reincarnations of the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince...And the parents of the great Tsubasa and Syaroan. Her parents and instructors had told her of them and every heart in her being made her believe her destiny was with them. Normally trainees would never be allowed outside of Crystal until they reached a certain status within the ninja community but when she received the orders, this specific White Ninja trainee knew in her heart it was destiny at work.

She stood in the grand receiving room, awaiting orders. Her curious mind wanted to venture into every corner of this fabulous palace-like manor but it would be rude to do so. These were the hallways of nobility and she was just a mere ninja sent here on a mission. Though she knew not what specifically that mission entailed, she knew it had to be protection at best. She was willing to do so to prove herself and become fully fledged with all the rights and privileges of the White Ninja name.

The first to greet her was Lord Suna himself, of which she took a knee in his presence. This was the reincarnation of the Earth Prince after all...Such a title deserved great respect.

"Your mission lies in the gardens, White Ninja." He spoke with authority but he also gave a hint of something else...a gentle nature perhaps? Lord Suna was never said to be a gentle man himself, especially concerning his family. It made her wonder just why he would request a trainee and not a full fledged ninja.

These thoughts were shaken from her mind. It wasn't her place to ask such questions. Rising she gave a brief nod and disappeared in smoke.

Lord Suna's gardens were beautiful to be sure. One had to wonder how grass could grow out here in the desert but again it wasn't truly her business. Lord Suna stated her objective was here in the small gardens but he did not give her specifics. Perhaps she had become too eager and rushed off before he could explain? It was possible.

Her mind made up, this White Ninja trainee planned to head back inside when a form in front of her halted her steps. It was a young man, around her age; his back was to her and he was wearing the fine clothes of Suna's nobility. Her calculating mind came to the conclusion that this was one of Lord Suna's sons.

She gripped her heart...Why was it suddenly beating so hard? Was she nervous? This WAS one of the persons from the Tsubasa stories after all...A revered figure who was led to be fictional until he dropped into this world several years ago with his retinue of a mage, a ninja, and small rabbit-like creature.

The young man turned around and her eyes couldn't tear away from those brown orbs of his. She found herself shaking a bit. She instantly forgot her manners, in fact she nearly forgot everything in that single moment for all that remained in her world right now...was him…

It was taboo to remove your hood in front of others but she found her hand moving on its own, her white hood fell behind her and she very nearly tore her face mask away.

"Ts...Tsubasa…?" Her instructor would have greatly admonisher her! Not only had she revealed herself but she also spoke without titles! Yet her mind cared not for such things right now...

The young man approached her, his eyes gentle as he gave a light laugh.

"My brother is inside in the library." He told her. "You will find him there...Princess Sakura…Or...should I call you Tsubasa as well?"

Her mind didn't registered that he knew her name or that he had given her a royal title. All that mattered was her feet as they rushed her into the manor. Empty rooms became blurs, her heart now completely in control. How it knew where to go she knew not in the moment but upon reaching her destination she gave a sharp breath.

Amongst the towering shelves filled with books of all categories, the other brother stood with a book in his hand. Thin glasses were bridged on his nose as he read his find's contents. He was so inthralled with his pick that he at first did not notice her…

That is...until she spoke.

"Tsubasa!"

His head rose and the book instantly dropped from his hands. The two were motionless for a long time, simply staring at the person in front of them.

In that one moment in time, all thoughts of her ninja training were swept away, replaced by haunting memories of a life long since past. Tears streamed down her face as her green eyes locked with his warm, gentle ones.

It was she that rushed him, nearly bulldozing him over in her giant heap of wails. Arms held the other tightly, refusing to let go.

"Tsubasa!" She cried into his shirt. "I...I…"

A smile and as he held her close; he closed his eyes, enjoying this moment to the fullest.

"I know...Sakura…No…Tsubasa…"

Meanwhile, in the gardens, Tsubasa's brother held his gaze up towards the window of the library.

"I'm glad you are finally happy…" He smiled.

"As am I…" Turning his head he held out a hand as the woman approached. Their fingers interlocked and he pulled her to him. She rested her head upon his broad shoulder, savoring the comfortable feeling of his arms around her.

"Did my mother…?" He asked quietly.

A giggle from the woman in his arms.

"She was most agreeable…" Green eyes locked with brown. "Are you sure…?"

He smiled. "Positive…" Their foreheads touched. "Come this time next week, you will be my wife. And this time…"

"Nothing will hinder the peace we made together." She smiled. "Syaroan...I love you…"

He held a hand to her cheek.

"I love you as well...Sakura…" A kiss between them. "Finally…"

Smiling she held his hand to her cheek, tears developing in her eyes.

"We're home…"

 **The End**

 **Author's Note: To those new to my stories, I always try to leave a final Author's Note. This long, immense story filled with so many stories has taken me a LONG TIME to finally complete. Everything is as it should be. I hope you all enjoyed reading this vast story for I have greatly enjoyed writing it. To that end, create, inspire, and always, always...believe in happy endings!**


End file.
